genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Portal
Into the Portal is the 1st episode of The E.V.O. Tamer. Episode A giant bat E.V.O wrecks the city while a teenage boy is leaning against a wall. Narrating Kreet: I'm Randal "Kreet" Turleen, I'm Providence's second secret weapon, the first is some other teenager on the TV that can cure them Kreet flys at the E.V.O in his falcon form and hits E.V.O several times in his liger form but then gets thrown on wall. Narrating Kreet: Why secret weapon two? Because I'm a professional animal E.V.O. tamer. Bat leaps on Kreet but Kreet tickles its stomach and the bat falls asleep. Narrating Kreet: So, that's me! Screen fades and fades out, Providence soldiers are seen in a HQ in Australia. Nina, the 9th most dangerous (wo)man in the planet is waiting at the door. Kreet comes in. (Normal) Kreet: Hey guys, I'm back! Nina: You're late, we got another animal E.V.O. at the Sydney Opera House. Kreet: Well I'm tired, so I'm just gonna go to my room. A man in a black lab coat near a machine turns around and runs after Kreet. Man: You aren't going anywhere, get your butt down there and start taming it. Kreet: Aw come on, you can't be serious boss, I've had to fight 17 E.V.O.s today! Narrating Kreet: You're probably wondering who that man is, that's White Knight's brother, he runs the PRS (Providence Recon Squad), nobody knows his name, nickname, or anything about him, so everybody calls him John Smith. Kreet sighs and flies out of the HQ, he zooms through the air as quick as a plane and lands at the Opera House around some tourists. Kreet:(Thinking) Weird, I don't see an E.V.O. here, must be a false alarm. Suddenly, a giant Hyena with four pairs of legs jumps on Kreet, its green saliva starts to drip on Kreet, it starts to burn, almost making Kreet scream. People start to run in all directions while the E.V.O. starts laughing histerically and bares its teeth. Kreet: All right, try and laugh at this. Kreet turns into a liger and kicks the Hyena, jumps on top of it and tries to find a way to tame it. Kreet: Weird, looks like you don't have a weakness, guess I'll have to- WHOA! The hyena (still laughing) starts running to a giant red portal that opens right in front of them. Kreet, and the E.V.O. go through... Kreet woke up, he was half-asleep, but he could tell he was in a dark cell. He got up and looked around. Kreet: Hello? Anyone home? Kreet sees some eyes behind him, he walks towards it. Kreet: Oh thank goodness someone's here wi- A giant hand grabs his neck and slams him into a wall, Kreet could smell its disgusting breath. The thing starts to strangle him, tightening every time Kreet breathed. Voice: (yelling) NO STOP BOOGA NO! BAD BOY! Booga lets go and Kreet gasped, Kreet could see a man (or at least half-man) walking towards him, instead of arms he had tentacles, five on each. His mask had a ripped hole, and his mutant mouth was placed right in the middle. Kreet could tell from the Half-Man's (we will call him Halfy for now) outfit that Halfy seemed to be a providence soldier. Halfy: The others don't like new guys, you better keep your mouth shut around them. Kreet hears some grunting, a snort, and then... Something punched Halfy, and the place was lit up and Kreet could see a glowing human-shaped E.V.O. with a ball of bright, glowing energy in its hand, then blast Halfy, sending him quite dazed onto the floor. Kreet tried to help Halfy but was held back by two scaly E.V.O.s. Kreet: (shouting) Get away from him! Energy E.V.O.: Ah, the new guy, looky here, I'm top E.V.O. in this jail cell, and you don't wake people up when its night. Kreet caught a glimpse of his watch, it was almost 1:00 pm, and then turned into his liger form, stabbing the two E.V.O's (on the hand(s)) holding him back, later uppercutting the first one and smashing their heads together. One of the E.V.O.s spat venom into Kreet's eyes, making him cry out and trip over Booga's foot (who was trying to figure out what happened while picking his orange, ugly nose), the two E.V.O.s were trying to make Kreet stand up, but Kreet was wriggling and trying to get free of their grasp. Energy E.V.O.: Hey stupid troll, don't just stand there, obey your master and help those guys. Booga, who could only under stand five words: Booga, stop, yes, no and toilet, trying hard to think what his "master" was saying, was in pain just by thinking the word: Hey. Halfy: (trying to regain conciousness) He doesn't understand what your saying, and he's not a troll, he used to be an orangutan you know. The energy E.V.O. then punched Halfy. Energy E.V.O.: (shouting) Don't talk! I- The E.V.O. was thrown against a wall, with booga tackling it and kicking it continuously, all the other E.V.O.s (except Halfy and Kreet that is) tried to help the energy E.V.O., but none of them could get near it (unless they wanted a bone to break inside them). Suddenly, Kreet heard a door opening, something rushed into the cell and touched everyone inside it, Kreet gasped when he was touched, he felt weak, and tried to scream as a horrible pain entered his brain, he was soon knocked out, but he could still feel the pain as he had his mavolent nightmares. To Be Continued in Part Two: The Pit Category:Fanfiction Category:The E.V.O. Tamer Episodes